


Journey's end

by alexisriversong



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (only in the second chapter), Alternate Ending, Angst, Azog's death, Everybody Lives, Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, except the orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a facebook challenge in the group "Prompt me now" I have a list of 50 prompts I have to fill with the couples I choose. This prompt was "Watch out!" and I wanted to write an alternative ending for the Hobbit. So here it is! The prompt was the number 49<br/>I won't say much more than the tags because it would be spoilers u.u</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watch out!

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I'm Italian, forgive any mistakes.

It had been the scream. It was what had woken him up. His head pounded from the blow he had received but the pain was nothing compared to his concern. Thorin was in danger!

 

Bilbo got up on unsteady legs and looked over the side of the mountain to see what was wrong with the dwarf. The sight in front of him made him forget everything, even his own pain. Thorin was on his back, Orcrist the only thing between his chest and Azog’s bladed arm.

 

The Hobbit didn’t think. He run. His naked feet made no sound as they run over the ice, Sting strongly held in his hand. Bilbo could see the decision in Thorin’s body, he was going to get himself killed to kill the orc!

 

And then everything happened so fast. Sting was embedded in Azog’s heart, the Hobbit pushing it in with all his strength straddling the orc’s chest. None of the fighters had expected him. The little Hobbit had saved the day all over again.

 

Bilbo looked down at the orc’s face and saw the light die in his eyes and felt sad for his own actions. He was not a respectable Hobbit anymore. He turned around and looked at the dwarf king still lying on his back on the ice. It had been worth it.

 

Leaving Sting where it was, the Hobbit got up from his position and offered a hand to Thorin so he could get up too. “Watch out next time” he suggested trying to smile down at the king.

 

Thorin smiled a little at him. He grabbed the offered hand and got up. He hissed when his weight fell on his injured foot and fell on his knees. Strong arms encircled the Hobbit’s waist and a head full of dark and silver curls found his way over his chest.

 

The sight they made. The King under the mountain on his knees in front of an Hobbit, his head on his chest and his arms around him and Bilbo found himself petting the dwarf in his arms, glad to have him back.

 

“Bilbo… I’m sorry. I threated you unwell, I almost killed you! And you saved my life… You could have left me die, I would have-”

 

The Hobbit shut him up with a kiss on the lips. It was a soft kiss, a slightly uncertain one, a kiss that made the king’s eyes widen and his heart lose a beat. Bilbo looked in the dwarf’s eyes and shook his head slightly.

 

“I couldn’t let you die…” he answered in a serious voice “Next time don’t go gifting things that could save your life though. If you had the Mithril shirt on I would not have bothered saving your life” he tried to lighten the mood.

 

Thorin looked up at him and smiled faintly then tried to get up again and almost fell. A pair of muscled arms held him up. He looked behind him and found Dwalin, another that he had to beg forgiveness to.

 

“Dwalin… My friend… I am sorry for how I threated you too”

 

“No need to be sorry, my king” the strong dwarf answered “Ye are my friend and king. I know it was the dragon sickness then”

 

The king closed his eyes trying to repress his tears of happiness at having the forgiveness of this two men he was so attached to. And then he remembered his loss. Fili was dead, killed in front of him and probably Kili was too.

 

“My nephews?” He asked in a trembling voice.

 

“I’m sorry… I know not what happened to them” whispered the bald dwarf.

 

The other members of the company reached them at that moment. Everyone was there except for Fili and Kili, even Dain had come up. The battle was finished. Beorn and the eagles had killed most of the orcs and the others had fell under the dwarves and human’s swords.

 

They slowly turned to leave the mountain. Bilbo knelt to retrieve Sting from the orc’s chest and Orcrist from the floor and turned to follow the others.

 

“We wouldn’t mind a little help here” a familiar voice declared from behind a rock. Immediately Ori and Nori run to help the princes that had somehow survived the battle. Fili and Kili were limping but gloriously alive. The happiness was great and they walked back to Erebor. The Company had reached the mountain together and although the losses had been great, they were all still there and there was still time to rebuild.

 

Bilbo decided then and there, that he was not going home. Home was where his heart lied, with Thorin and the company of dwarves.


	2. Love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili part of the Alternate Ending of the BOTFA. Better said: How they survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fill for the prompt number 50 of the SCREW challenge. "Love hurts"

It had happened on that cliff. He had seen his brother in the orc’s hands and had realized how important he was to him. Kili had thought that he was in love with the Tauriel. She was beautiful and he felt something for her, she had saved his life more than once and he had gifted her with his precious stone… but she had not helped him escape from the elven prison, she was not there now.

 

There was only one person that had never abandoned him in all his life. His brother. Kili realized he was going to lost everything with Fili’s death. He saw the blade, the blood and his brother’s eyes closing. He didn’t think about it. When he saw Fili’s body fall from the cliff, he held his arms out and grabbed him, falling on his knees in the snow.

 

He could feel the blood cover his fingers. He held his brother’s head up and cupped his neck to feel a pulse. It was there, feeble but there. Kili pulled his brother undercover. He could hear the battle going on over their heads but no one went were they were. All Kili could think about, was saving his brother.

 

Dwarves only love one person forever. Kili just realized whom his One really was, and he was going to save him. He removed the armor from his brother’s top and lifted the shirt to reveal the wound. He positioned him on his belly so he could press his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding.

 

Kili grabbed his shirt and ripped out a long bandage from it. Fortunately the wound was not too deep, the armor having blocked most of the hit. The fall would have killed Fili but, with Kili to grab him, he had not suffered further damage.

 

The younger prince, dressed the wound carefully with the shirt scraps and covered his brother’s body again. He held him close to his chest and lifted his body to walk somewhere else. He had to find Oin.

 

With his brother in his arms, Kili could not defend himself and he really hoped not to be seen. Of course that would have been too easy. He left his brother hidden, hoping nothing would happen to him and began fighting against the orcs.

 

During the fight, he heard Tauriel’s voice calling him. Some of the love he had felt for the elf came back to his mind and made him run towards her. He saw Bolg, he was hovering over Tauriel with a spear in his hand.

 

Kili held his sword up and cut the orc’s head right off. The force he needed to do such a thing was great and he fell down on his knees. Something hit his leg and made him tumble back and hit his head. He heard Tauriel scream his name and everything else after that, was black.

 

When he woke up, Tauriel was next to him, looking at him in worry. “Are you ok?” she asked softly. Kili nodded and tried to ask what had happened but his head was spinning “Calm down… The battle is finished. An orc saw you kill Bolg and hit you on your leg. You fell down and hit your head but I think you will be better soon.

 

Kili smiled up at her. He was glad she was alive. “Legolas killed the orc. I saw nothing else but I think the battle is over. I think Azog is dead and the eagles and Beorn came to help and killed the other orcs” she finished to explain.

 

The prince closed his eyes to try and remember what important thing he was missing. “Fili…” he whispered brokenly “I have… to find… him!”

 

The elf nodded and helped him getting up. He swayed a bit but was soon feeling better. The thought of seeing his One again making him stronger. He hoped he was safe. Tauriel helped the dwarf reach his brother’s side.

 

Seeing them together was painful. Tauriel could see the deep love between them, more than brotherly love for sure. More powerful than what Kili felt for her. He did care. But not enough.

 

Love was a painful thing. She could see how hurt was Kili to see his brother hurting and how happy he was when he woke up. The two dwarves helped each other to get up and stumbled together in the direction where they thought the others were.

 

Tauriel seemed to be forgotten. She sighed and looked down at the carved stone in her hand. She slipped it in Kili’s pocket and run away. She went back to where Bolg’s body lied and cried in pain.

 

Tharanduil came to her. “He has someone else” she sobbed. The king looked at her sadly.

 

“What were you expecting from a dwarf? They only love once”

 

“I hoped it was me he loved” she answered looking up at him.

 

“It wasn’t true”

 

“Then why does it hurt so much?”

 

“Because it was still love”

 

The two elves seemed to understand something then and looked up towards were all the dwarves and the hobbit where. The princes had just reappeared, holding each other up and limping heavily. Everything was like it should always have been, even if some would have preferred it was otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. It real life allows I'll write a sequel for this with Fili and Kili's side of the story :D
> 
> Edit: I did add Fili and Kili's side of the story ^_^


End file.
